


I Will never let you go

by jmniess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmniess/pseuds/jmniess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pierde la memoria, Harry revive recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonastylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonastylinson/gifts).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Primero, muchisímas gracias a teenagerwitch y clavedelaire por hacer este intercambio y ayudarme a encontrar inspiración para fics de nuevo. También gracias a la persona que me ayudó a betar esto, Pame me salvaste de todo.
> 
> Esto va para jonastylinson me gustaron mucho tus tres prompts fueron muy complejos, pero elegí el de alzheimer porque había visto una película reciente que trataba más o menos de ese tema y ya tenía tantita inspiración para eso. Espero que te guste y que cumpla la mayoría de tus expectativas.
> 
> No te dejes engañar mucho por los tags, no es tan angustioso como suena. Traté de mantenerme bien real en cuanto a la enfermedad y al final si agregué un poco de imaginación porque no quería un final MUY triste.
> 
> Espero que disfruten este trabajo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Comenzó con cosas sencillas y, relativamente, normales. Como el dónde estaban las llaves, o algunas palabras complicadas; incluso algunas direcciones de lugares. Harry no pensó mucho en eso, era algo normal con la edad. Al menos eso creía él.

Con sus tres hijos teniendo ya una vida familiar fuera de casa, y Louis componiendo en sus ratos libres y siendo el mejor y más atento esposo incluso a sus casi 50 años, era normal que se le olvidaran algunas cosas. “Es normal”, Harry se recuerda así mismo.

Louis está tardando un poco, solo dijo que iría por un helado a su lugar favorito que está a solo unas calles de su casa. Han pasado aproximadamente 30 minutos y Harry no quiere preocuparse, pero Louis nunca se tarda tanto. Una de las ventajas de llevarte bien con casi todas las personas de los lugares que frecuentas es que te atienden rápidamente, incluso cuando hay bastante gente.

Su teléfono suena. Es Louis.

—Hola, amor. ¿Estás bien? Estás tardándote un poco, comenzaba a preocuparme.

—Haz, es algo súper raro, yo…— Louis suena al borde de las lágrimas, ahora definitivamente Harry está más preocupado.

— ¿Lou? ¿Qué sucedió? Louis, habla conmigo, por favor.

—Es solo que … Olvidé como llegar a casa.

—Okay, okay. No te preocupes, Lou. Solo dime dónde estás y yo iré por ti.

—Uhm… Hay un parque muy grande, con fuentes y muchos árboles. Y estoy en la estación de metrobuses. Harry, ¿qué me está pasando?

El lugar no es muy lejos de su casa, Harry sabe dónde está. Pero ahora definitivamente Harry está preocupado por la salud de Louis.

—No te preocupes, Lou. Voy por ti.

El viaje no es muy largo, y Harry encuentra a Louis fácilmente. Al verlo, Louis se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a sollozar.

—Acabo de recordar cómo llegar, Harry estoy asustado.

—Ya, ya. Está bien Lou.

 

Pasa de nuevo, dos veces más. Y en esas dos veces, Louis no llama a Harry, simplemente se tarda un poco más en llegar a casa desde lugares que están cerca.

Louis decide ir a un doctor.

 

El doctor explica que probablemente es estrés, le hace algunas pruebas de memoria, y lo hace hablar sobre él mismo. Le pide que a la siguiente consulta lleve a alguien que lo conozca muy bien. Lleva a Harry, por supuesto. Y el doctor alega, que Louis está presentando síntomas de un Alzheimer de edad temprana, y recomienda unos estudios para confirmarlo. Harry está asustado, y puede ver el miedo de Louis en sus ojos. Se confirma un mes después, y Louis llora todo ese día. Harry solo deja caer unas cuantas lágrimas, está vez él tiene que ser fuerte, por Louis.

 

Una semana después, tienen una cena con su familia, y les dicen sobre esto, Louis odia ver tantas caras de lástima dirigidas a él por parte de sus nueras y yernos. Odia ver lágrimas derramadas de parte de sus hijos.

Odia ver los ojos de Harry apagándose cada que Louis olvida alguna cita, u olvida algún recuerdo que tienen juntos.

La cena va bien después de eso, y Harry le hace prometer a sus hijos que no tratarán a Louis como una persona enferma, Harry sabe que Louis odiaría eso.

 

La enfermedad va avanzando, conforme pasa el tiempo. El doctor les explica que esta enfermedad avanza a pasos agigantados, sobre todo cuando es en una edad temprana.

Harry deja por un rato los negocios, afortunadamente el dinero que se hizo en One Direction, y el dinero que ganan ambos por sus distintas empresas les permiten tener algunos meses sin necesidad de trabajar.

Harry se la pasa con Louis, viendo su desesperación cuando no puede recordar qué hacer con ciertas cosas, o cuando no recuerda las palabras para decir algo. Lo ve intentando ser fuerte, como siempre, intentando luchar ante sus problemas y no herir a nadie en el proceso.

Ve a Louis pegado a su celular, donde ha anotado recordatorios, de citas, de personas, de palabras.

Por las noches Louis llora.

—Mi vida se está yendo de mis manos, Haz. Y no sé qué hacer para recuperarla. Todo lo que he conseguido en la vida, todo por lo que había luchado, se está escapando y no puedo hacer nada para recuperarla.

Harry solo lo abraza más fuerte.

Al día siguiente, Harry coloca una foto de One Direction y otra de ellos dos, cuando eran jóvenes, y pone esas fotos en las bolsas de los pantalones de Louis.

 

Cuando Louis ve las fotos, al principio no puede reconocer perfectamente las cinco caras que lo miran de vuelta, en un escenario y los cinco enlazados con sus brazos entre sus hombros. Reconoce a Harry, mucho más joven, de unos 30 años. El tour del reencuentro.

La siguiente foto es de solo dos personas, son él y Harry mirándose el uno al otro, con caras tan jóvenes y llenas de esperanza. Louis está seguro de que lo que se percibe en esa foto es amor. Louis se la pasa mirando esas fotos, intentando recordar más cosas sobre cada momento.

Los demás chicos se enteran en una reunión que Harry organiza, para intentar que Louis recuerde un poco más de cosas, los cuatro abrazan a Louis tan fuertemente. Y ninguno hace algún comentario de cuando Louis tardó en reconocerlos.

Está bien, los cinco siempre fueron más fuertes que esto.

Los días pasan, y entre constantes visitas de su familia, de Niall, Zayn y Liam, Harry puede ver como Louis se ve más perdido y frustrado cada día.

En su cumpleaños, cuando los chicos de One Direction con sus familias, y sus hijos vienen y Louis no puede recordar el nombre de cada uno por toda la noche, Harry ha tenido suficiente. Cuando Louis no puede recordar quiénes son sus hijos por largos periodos de tiempo, cuando en una foto de One Direction, Louis no sabe diferenciarlos, Harry decide hacer algo al respecto.

 

—Louis, ¿cómo estás hoy? —Pregunta Harry. Primera cosa en la mañana, Louis está a su lado, parpadeando como si estuviera intentando recordar quién es Harry.

Sonríe, con una sonrisa tan suave que, a pesar de todos los años que Harry ha visto esa sonrisa, le sigue derritiendo el corazón.

—Me siento un poco más como yo mismo hoy.- — Dice Louis con esa pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Qué hay para hacer hoy?

—No mucho, de hecho quería que miráramos algunos álbumes de fotos.

La sonrisa de Louis cambia un poco y en sus ojos se puede ver lo que está pensando, siempre fue tan abierto con Harry. Su mirada dice “sabes que no voy a poder recordar la mayoría de esas fotos”.

—No te preocupes, Lou. Podemos recordar juntos.

—Okay, Haz. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Harry lo sabe.

 

Empiezan con álbumes familiares, y Louis mira por demasiado tiempo las fotos de sus hermanas, intentando recordar todos esos momentos, es realmente horrible para Harry ver a Louis intentándolo demasiado.

—Harry, quiero que me recuerdes todo. — Dice de repente Louis, sosteniendo uno de los álbumes más recientes.

Louis últimamente tarda mucho en hablar, intentando ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza, a Harry no le molesta. Podría escucharlo todo el día sin aburrirse.

Harry estaba esperando algo así, así que simplemente se acerca más a Louis en el pequeño sofá, sostiene el álbum que tenía Louis y lo abre. La primera foto es de ellos dos, en las audiciones de The X-Factor. Dos simples desconocidos posando en un baño.

—Esto fue cuando nos conocimos, — Comienza Harry. — Yo estaba demasiado nervioso ese día, y había mucha gente, estaba abrumado y solo quería un momento para mí mismo. Estaba orinando y tú entraste, eras como la calma después de la tormenta. Me saludaste de la nada y accidentalmente te salpiqué de orina.

—Típico de ti, Harold. — Interrumpe Louis con una sonrisa tan llena de adoración que Harry pierde la concentración por unos momentos.

—Claro. Lo único que pude decir en ese momento fue “oops”. Pensé que me había humillado frente al chico más guapo que había visto jamás, pero creo que no fue tan grave, dado que te tatuaste esa palabra. Cuando te vi Louis, no fue amor a primera vista, fue como familiaridad. Como si te hubiera estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin te encontraba. No sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.

—Conozco bien ese sentimiento, estoy olvidando todo, pero ese sentimiento de que tú eres mi hogar no se irá nunca. — Dice Louis lentamente mirándolo a los ojos. Harry puede ver la confusión de Louis sobre muchas cosas, pero esto es algo que no cambiará, Harry está seguro de eso.

—Tú me pediste un autógrafo y una foto porque dijiste que yo sería una súper estrella. Lo dijiste tan seguro que yo quería no fallarte, de alguna forma sabías lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

»Después, pensé que no te vería de nuevo. El destino nos puso en la misma banda con Niall, Zayn y Liam, ahí fue donde todo comenzó realmente.-

Louis está prácticamente en el regazo de Harry, escuchando intensamente y con demasiada concentración.

—Dijiste que para estar en una misma banda teníamos que ser amigos primero, entonces convencí a mi papá de que nos prestara su ‘bungalow’. Ahí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

»Cuando estábamos en la casa de the X-Factor no podía quitar mis ojos de ti, no podía dejar de tocarte. No teníamos tanta privacidad como nos hubiera gustado, pero todo era perfecto.-

—Haz, no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder recordar todo eso. Por favor, continúa. — Louis habla tan pausadamente, y tan bajo. Algo inusual que le rompe el alma.

—Lo sé, Lou. Al principio no te llevabas bien con Liam, ya sabes cómo es él, se tomaba todo tan enserio y tú eras un huracán. Al final, todos caímos por ti, era imposible no hacerlo. Fuiste la parte más importante de la banda, nos ayudaste a todos de diferentes maneras.

»Yo estaba tan orgulloso de llamarte mío, más que nada en el mundo. No ganamos el concurso, pero ya teníamos muchos fans, no podías creer que esto estuviera pasando, y todo el tiempo fuiste tan agradecido por esto.

»Cuando las cosas comenzaron a estar mal, tu siempre viste por todos nosotros, por mí. Cuando la banda empezó a crecer, tuvimos que ocultar lo nuestro. Tu siempre fuiste el que hizo todo lo más pesado, tuviste una barba, y negabas nuestra relación en las cámaras, siempre protegiéndome. Sabiendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eso.-

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Haz. Siempre. — Hay mucha sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Lo sé, Lou. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Pero necesito escuchar más, sabes que amo cuando hablas.

Harry lo sabe, últimamente es todo lo que Louis le ha pedido. En las noches cuando Louis no sabe cómo cepillar sus dientes, o cuando no sabe qué hacer frente a la ducha, cuando se olvida de las palabras más sencillas, siempre la voz de Harry lo tranquiliza.

Harry traga un nudo en su garganta y continúa.

—Todos los momentos ocultando nuestra relación nos hacían cada vez más fuertes. Más seguro de que esto era algo para siempre. Comencé a tatuarme el cuerpo, porque era algo en lo que podía tener control, cuando salía un nuevo artículo de mí follando a todo lo que tuviera vagina, el poder tener control sobre algo de mí vida me hacía sentir bien.

»Nunca fuiste fanático de los tatuajes, pero comenzaste a compartir mi perspectiva cuando _ellos_ te pintaron una imagen de homofóbico, insultando a fans en twitter. También cuando yo tuve mi primera barba.

»Ese momento ha sido de los peores que pasamos, Lou. Yo estaba todo el tiempo alejado de ti, cansado, viajando de un lado a otro. Tú tenías que fingir yendo a todos lados con Eleanor. Yo fingía amar con locura a Taylor Swift.

»Yo estaba tan asustado, por primera vez me preguntaba si íbamos a resistir todo, los días parecían no terminar nunca, y yo nunca estaba en mi hogar.-

—Pero superamos eso, ¿no Haz? Somos a prueba de fuego. — Es tan extraño, Louis siempre fue el más ruidoso, escucharlo hablar tan bajo y tan lentamente. Definitivamente, son a prueba de todo.

—Por supuesto que lo somos, Lou. Me demostraste que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre, me dijiste que esto no nos iba a arruinar. Una brújula siempre dirigiendo el barco, siempre regresando a casa. Almas gemelas, como las aves que tengo en mi pecho, siempre regresando a donde pertenecen. Creo que por eso estos tatuajes significan tanto para mí, ahí fue cuando supe que no iba a poder hacer nada de esto sin ti.

»La banda estaba en su mejor momento, cuando lo de Taylor Swift terminó, yo hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por simplemente tener una vida normal contigo, Lou.

»Las cosas mejoraron un momento, pero no todo fue sencillo. La mayoría de tu familia aún no sabía de nosotros, tus hermanas eran demasiado pequeñas y no quisiste involucrarlas. Eso te mataba por dentro y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.-

—Suena como algo que yo haría. Recuerdo un poco del tatuaje, recuerdo que estaba pensando en ti, en nuestro futuro. Recuerdo que con cada línea del tatuaje me sentía cada vez más cerca de ti. — Armar esa oración casi toma 2 minutos para Louis. Pero Harry escucha atentamente cada segundo, siempre tan atento a todo lo que Louis tenga que decir.

—Lo sentía también, Lou. Esos años fueron los más difíciles. Pero teníamos el apoyo de los chicos, estábamos escribiendo nuestras canciones, jugaste en tu equipo de ensueño, lo estábamos teniendo todo.

—Extraño componer canciones. Dime que te compuse las suficientes, dime que mientras tenía todo presente lo plasmé en canciones. — Harry no puede hacer nada más que apretar sus brazos alrededor de Louis.

—Me escribiste demasiadas, Lou. Siempre el romántico.- Louis coloca su cabeza en el cuello de Harry. —Todo se fue arreglando, y nuestras imágenes se fueron limpiando. Mientras ocultábamos todo, siempre tuvimos los tatuajes y las canciones para demostrar nuestro amor.

»Siempre nos cuidaste, no solo a mí. Si no a los cinco. Incluso cuando Zayn dejó la banda, siempre quisiste lo mejor para él. Cuando pudimos salir del closet, tú estabas tan feliz, tan libre. Siendo tú mismo.

»Yo sabía que a pesar de todo, algunos comentarios te seguían afectando. Pero nunca me mostrabas debilidad, algo que me costó mucho trabajo quitarte. Hiciste tus propias compañías, en las que ahora trabajan nuestros hijos.-

—Siempre quise darte lo mejor, Haz. Lamento tanto haber terminado así.-

—Hey, no. Nada de eso, Lou. Siempre me habías hablado de lo que yo te hacía sentir, de cómo te ayudé a ser mejor persona, pero tu Lou, me has ayudado más que nadie en el mundo. Me ayudaste a sentir confianza en mí mismo, me mostraste que era ser fuerte, lo que era amar tanto a alguien a pesar de todo. En las buenas y en las malas. Me enseñaste lo que es un hogar. Lou, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, entregaría todo sin pensarlo. Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Harry no puede controlar las lágrimas, Louis alza su cabeza, también con lágrimas en los ojos. Tanta confusión en sus ojos, pero tanto amor al ver a Harry. Harry no puede evitar presionar sus labios a los de Louis.

—Siempre Harry, incluso cuando no pueda recordar quién soy, mi corazón siempre te recordará. Cuando estemos en otra vida, te buscaré y te encontraré, todas las veces que sean necesarias.-

—Eso suena mucho a lo que dijiste en tus votos de boda.- —Harry vuelve a tomar el álbum de fotos, ya olvidado, y cambia de páginas a una foto de ambos con sus mamás en un restaurante elegante, sosteniendo sus copas. — Fue en la celebración de nuestro compromiso.

»Siempre hablábamos de cuando nos casáramos y de nuestro futuro juntos. Pero el día en que me lo propusiste con anillo y en una rodilla, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y el día de nuestra boda todos estaban presentes; nuestras familias, Niall, Zayn y Liam, nuestros amigos. Y tú te veías tan hermoso, no podía dejar de verte. Como si hubiéramos vuelto a The X-Factor, bromeaba Niall.- Harry cambia de albúm a uno familiar con fotos de la boda.-

»Bailamos toda la noche, y tu sonrisa no se fue en ningún momento, lo más precioso que había tenido en mi vida. —Harry cambia las páginas y muestra la foto de su primer bebé. — Cuando conocimos a nuestro primer hijo, tú no podías dejar de cargarlo, era tu adoración. Jamás te había visto tan feliz.

»Así fue con cada uno de nuestros tres hijos, habías dejado de ir a la oficina y comenzaste a trabajar en tu compañía con Liam desde casa, cada día te veía más feliz.

»Me decías que era porque tenías todo lo que habías querido en la vida, yo también lo tenía. Lo sigo teniendo.

—¿Qué hice para merecerte Harry? — Louis presiona sus labios a los de Harry, intentando transmitir todo el amor que no tiene las palabras para describir. — Quiero recordarlo todo, Haz. No quiero olvidar esto, no quiero olvidarte Haz.

—Shh. Tranquilo, estoy aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte.

—No puedo recordar muchas cosas de las que dijiste, pero sí recuerdo los sentimientos que siempre me has provocado, lo que sentí cuando dijiste “si, acepto”, cuando te vi en nuestra boda, cuando vi a nuestros hijos. Te prometo que eso siempre se quedará conmigo, amor.

—Lo sé, Lou. Pero estaré aquí a tu lado hasta tu último aliento, recordándote todo. Haciendo todo lo que tú necesites que haga.

Louis alza la mirada besa y labios de Harry, un beso muy suave, tal como su primer beso años atrás en el ‘bungalow’. Se separan y aún siguen demasiado cerca, sus narices tocándose, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Y por un momento, su Louis estaba ahí, en la misma habitación. No había ninguna confusión en su mirada.

Por lo que dura un segundo, los ojos de Louis eran los mismos que Harry había visto durante todos estos años, en un instante Harry pudo ver que Louis lo recordaba.

Todo el amor que siempre le prometió a Harry estaba en esos ojos.

Los ojos más bellos que Harry había visto jamás.

Louis lo miró con tanta atención y miró su cara como si quisiera grabarlo en sus párpados, en ese pequeño instante Louis estaba ahí con él, el chico que conoció en los baños, el hombre que tímidamente pidió ir a una cita con Harry, Louis con quién cumplió todos sus sueños.

Louis que siempre fue más de lo que Harry había soñado, todo estaba en sus ojos en ese instante. Su primera vez juntos, su primer beso, el “sí acepto”, el instante en que vieron a sus hijos por primera vez.

En ese momento eran de nuevo solo Harry y Louis contra el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://awloueh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
